Ash generated as a byproduct at a coal combustion power plant can be utilized as a useful product if properly sized, if certain mineral impurities are minimized, and if moisture content of the product is controlled. Historically, fly ash discharged on a dry basis from coal combustion power plants can be utilized based upon the ash having certain physical and chemical characteristics, but inefficiencies inherent in the pulverization and burning of coal to generate electricity often result in fly ash that is not in a suitable form for use as a cement replacement or industrial filler. U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,539, issued to Cochran, teaches a method of fly ash benefication by carbon burnout in a dry bubbling fluid bed. The Cochran patent, however, does not disclose benefication of wet fly ash. Ash deposited into ponds, often with coarser ash, limits the beneficial use options due to particle size, moisture and mineral impurities. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/698,757, filed on Oct. 27, 2000, assigned to CAST MINERALS, INC., assignee of the present invention, teaches a method for segregating ponded coal combustion materials, including fly ash. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,843 teaches an apparatus for hydraulically classifying particles and may be used in conjunction with the teachings of application Ser. No. 09/698,757. The teachings of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/698,757 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,843 are hereby incorporated herein by reference.